prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC25
is the 25th episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also the 317th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The Fashion Club head to the beach, but everyone becomes anxious knowing Itsuki, the popular student president will be joining them as a member. '' Summary Since Satsuki has been feeling better, he, Itsuki, and their mother take a walk outside when they run into Erika and Tsubomi. Itsuki's mother tells her to go off and join them, and after a moment she agrees, listening as the girls invite her to join their summer camping plans with the rest of the Fashion Club. Itsuki asks if this is really okay, and they insist that it is before happily heading off to prepare. Erika is super-excited to get to have some fun at the beach but Tsubomi reminds her that they must focus on official club activities. Upon arrival the girls are surprised to know that Itsuki is now a member of the Fashion Club, and Itsuki worries that maybe she shouldn't have come. But the girls refuse to let her leave, and they make her change out of her uniform into a dress Erika made just for her. When they reveal the outfit the girls adore it, although Itsuki is a little flustered. After they start to have fun Erika tells everyone to come up with a design theme to fit with Autumn's Fashion Show. But Itsuki is a bit concerned over what the rest of the Student Council thinks about her now. Tsubomi and Erika encourage her to just have fun though, and she comes up with the theme, "''a new me". Meanwhile, the Desert Apostles were also having their summer own summer camp activities in hopes of strenghtening them in order to defeat Pretty Cure. That evening Erika decides to tell scary stories but the girls would rather learn more about Itsuki. She answers their questions and expresses a desire to get to know them as well. Meanwhile, Cobraja couldn't sleep because of Kumojacky's loud snoring. He goes outside to admire the beautiful nights sky. Itsuki also observes the evening sky as Tsubomi walks out to speak to her. They discuss how much fun they had, and when Cobraja spots them he considers attacking; only to find himself too distracted by the beautiful moonlight. The next morning the the Cures are running on the beach followed by the fairies, having Pretty Cure training camp when all three Desert Apostles show up. The girls transform into Pretty Cure, with Blossom fighting Cobraja, Marine handling Kumojacky, and Sunshine going after Sasorina. She uses her Golden Forte Burst to try to purify Sasorina, but the other two grab her and flee before it can entirely take over. Later, the girls continue designing and Itsuki has drawn several. She admits that since meeting them she has had many ideas, and she is happy to be her true self with them. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Sasorina *Kumojaki *Cobraja Secondary Characters *Kuroda Rumiko *Shiku Nanami *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Kurumi Sakura *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki Major Events *This is the first episode to feature Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ as its ending. *Erika leads the Fashion Club to begin preparing outfits for a show during the school cultural festival. *Sasorina is nearly purified by Cure Sunshine's Gold Forte Burst; this will severly affect her performance all the way until her final purification near the end. Trivia *In the beginning of the episode, a brown-haired girl appears running with another girl resembling Momoko Asuka from Ojamajo Doremi. **Heartcatch Pretty Cure's designers had previously worked on Ojamajo Doremi and resumed work with the series for the light novels coming out a few years later. * Tsu. Bo. Mi ~Future Flower~ played in this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!